epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
Martin Luther King, Jr.
Martin Luther King, Jr. battled Gandhi in Gandhi vs Martin Luther King Jr.. He was played by Jordan Peele. Information on the Rapper Dr. Martin Luther King, Jr. (January 15, 1929 – April 4, 1968) was an American clergyman, activist, and leader in the African-American Civil Rights movement. He is best known for his role in the advancement of civil rights using nonviolent civil disobedience. King has become a national icon in the history of American progessivism. A Baptist minister, King became a civil rights activist early in his career. He led the 1955 Montgomery Bus Boycott and helped found the Southern Christian Leadership Conference (SCLC) in 1957, serving as its first president. With the SCLC, King led an unsuccessful struggle against segregation in Albany, Georgia in 1962, and organized nonviolent protests in Birmingham, Alabama that attracted national attention following television news coverage of the brutal police response. King also helped to organize the 1963 March on Washington, where he delivered his "I Have a Dream" speech. There, he established his reputation as one of the greatest orators in American history. He also established his reputation as a radical, and became an object of the FBI's COINTELPRO for the rest of his life. On October 14, 1964, King received the Nobel Peace Prize for combating racial inequality through nonviolence. In 1965, he and the SCLC helped to organize the Selma to Montgomery marches and the following year, he took the movement north to Chicago. In the final years of his life, King expanded his focus to include poverty and the Vietnam War, alienating many of his liberal allies with a 1967 speech titled "Beyond Vietnam". King was planning a national occupation of Washington, D.C., called the Poor People's Campaign. King was assassinated on April 4, 1968, in Memphis, Tennessee by James Earl Ray as he stood on the balcony of the Lorraine Motel. His death was followed by riots in many U.S. cities. King was awarded the Presidential Medal of Freedom and the Congressional Gold Medal posthumously. Martin Luther King, Jr. Day was established as a U.S. federal holiday in 1986. Hundreds of streets in the U.S. have been renamed in his honor. His birthplace, Atlanta, Georgia, holds a national historic site for him. Lyrics Verse 1: I'm the King of civil rights from the city to suburbia. No shoes, no shirt, but I'm still gonna serve ya! Make ya swallow your words so you can break the fast, Then thank God almighty, you can eat at last. I admire the way you broke the British power, But I have a dream that one day you'll take a shower. Like the 'H' in your name, you ought to remain silent. Flatten your style like bread, naan violence. Verse 2: I've got so much street cred, they write my name on the signs. I'd ring ya for tech support, but I got a no bell prize! Nigga, we got more beef than one of your sacred cows, But I'm about to forgive you so hard right now! Scrapped Lyrics God told me not to judge a man by the colour of his skin, But my momma taught me not to stand downwind Of a curry-eating, diaper-wearing filthy Yoda man. I have a dream that you'll put on some pants! Trivia *He is the fourth rapper in the series to be in black-and-white. Category:Epic Rap Battles of History Participant Category:Epic Rap Battles of History 29 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Jordan Peele Category:Key & Peele